Konoha Academy Of Arts
by Alea Jumper
Summary: When Sakura's mom marries her boss, both of them said goodbye to their mediocre life and moved. Sakura was enrolled to the school of the rich and famous. Can she fit in with the spoiled brats? SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Stepfather

Summary : Since Sakura was born, she lived with her widowed mother. Her mother's an employee and works full time. This leaves Sakura to an average class family of two. All of this changes when her mother marries her boss, the CEO of Ikagami Inc., an international company specializing in real estate, music and fashion. Now they have to move to Konoha, the company's main area. This is also the area of the rich and famous. Will Sakura be able to fit in with all the spoiled brats?

* * *

**Konoha Academy of Arts**

_By: Alea Jumper_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One – Step-Father**_

"Sakura?" a sweet motherly voice called out. She stood in the doorway, looking for her only child. Aforementioned child – teenager – came bounding down the stairs and greeted her mother.

"Okaa-san!" the pink haired girl greeted. She had piercing emerald pools that clearly expressed her joy upon seeing her mother home early from her work. They pulled away and Haruno Izumi kissed her daughter's forehead. It's been a while since she did that.

"I'm so glad you're here, mom, but why are you home early?" Sakura asked. Her mother smiled at the innocent curiosity. The girl was naturally like that; she always wanted to know things.

"Well, I'm home early because I want you to meet someone." Izumi said. "Well re-meet, actually." Sakura just tilted her head. "Come on."

They stepped outside and there was a black BMW parked behind her mother's red Lancer. Leaning on the BMW was a man with blond hair and child like green eyes. He smiled when the mother and daughter stepped out of their two-story home. He got off the car and walked to them, stopping a few feet away.

"Sakura, you remember my boss, Yamato?" Izumi asked. Sakura nodded to her mother and bowed to the CEO. "It's nice to see you again, Ikagami-san."

Yamato chuckled and ruffled Sakura's pink tresses. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" Sakura's mom blushed.

"I was getting there."

Now, Sakura was just plain confused. There was something up that her mother hadn't told her yet. Both adults looked at Sakura then. She switched her gaze from her mom to her mom's boss.

"Sakura…" her mom started. She clasped her hands with Yamato. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes; he looked nervous.

"Sakura, your mom and I are getting…getting married." He managed to say. Sakura was shocked, to say the least. It took her three second the register what they said. The first emotion she felt was anger. How could her mother be engaged without hinting that she dated? The logical explanation for that was always coming home late. She waved off that feeling and was happy her mother finally found someone to be with after sixteen years of being a widow.

Sakura surprised both adults by hugging both of them. They looked like a real family.

"It's okay with you?" Izumi asked when the pulled apart. Sakura smiled at her mother's apprehension.

"Yeah, mom. It's about time you found someone." The three of them laughed and went inside the house to talk about a few changes to happen in the Haruno women's lives.

"Well, first of all, we have to talk about the wedding." Yamato said as he sat down; Izumi left to get refreshments.

"Why do I have to be involved in wedding planning?" Sakura asked; she was beside Yamato. Her mom just came back.

"That's because we have to move before the wedding." Her mom said.

"Move? Away from Amegakure?" Sakura asked again. Both adults nodded. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, dear." Her mom said. "Yamato's being relocated to Konohagakure."

"Yes. I'm sorry you and your mother have to move, Sakura." He said. "The company decided they'd move me, at the same time Izumi and I planned the wedding."

"We could still not move if you don't want to." Her mother intervened and Yamato nodded. "We just wanted your opinion because it might be possible not to change the date anymore."

Sakura thought about the pros and cons of the arrangement. On one hand, she could refuse and be a brat; she didn't want that. On the other hand, she could accept and make her mom happier. She smiled. "Sure. I wanted a change of scenery, anyway."

"I'm sure you'll love Konoha." Yamato said, ruffling her pink hair again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm…a short first chapter. I'll update when I can. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

Author's Note: Hey!! Thanks so much to the first nine reviewers: Naruto8Ramen, Chase Lois Dyllan, Mistyjet, Kawaii Chibi-kun, Janette, kArI_kAmIyA, Kare Love 4ever, and Vanity-chan. (Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.) And a special note to kArI_kAmIyA: you'll see their schedule in, maybe, the next chapter or so. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it.

* * *

Summary: Since Sakura was born, she lived with her widowed mother. Her mother's an employee and works full time. This leaves Sakura to an average class family of two. All of this changes when her mother marries her boss, the newly appointed CEO of Ikagami Inc., an international company specializing in real estate, music and fashion. Now they have to move to Konoha, the company's main area. This is also the area of the rich and famous. Will Sakura be able to fit in with all the spoiled brats?

* * *

**Konoha Academy of Arts**

_By: Alea Jumper_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two – Best Friend**_

Yamato's driver brought them to Amegakure International Airport at six-fifty-four in the morning, two days after breaking the news to the roseate teen. During those two days, Sakura and her mother talked about the wedding and what kind of wedding dress Izumi would wear. They both flipped through magazines and either marked or tore them form the booklet entirely.

"So, our flight's at eight o'clock this morning and we should arrive at Konoha by two-thirty in the afternoon." Yamato said. He was looking at their tickets, reading of a few details. "We'll board at gate twelve and onto Airbus 320." He said as he handed Izumi and Sakura their tickets. Both females nodded.

It was Sakura's first time to ride a plane and she was lucky enough to ride first class. She was really excited and really nervous at the same time because she never knew how things worked on the plane and only heard stories form her richer-than-average classmates who bragged about flying to other countries. She never actually envied them too much, but wished she could travel, too.

That wish was made reality by her mother getting married. Now, all she feared was the wealth going to her head. Though Yamato was an awesome guy and definitely father-material, Sakura doubted he would be around often, especially now that he was made CEO. But, Sakura was used to that. And she had that spoiled brat's school to worry about.

But what she really liked about Yamato was that they were both so similar. For example: even if his family owned Ikagami Inc., he told his father, the current company president, that he didn't want to be employed because of family ties but because he worked hard. So, with that, Yamato started out at the company as a trainee, helping out in the real estate department. He was promoted by his strict boss until he found himself to be what he was today.

Breaking away from her thoughts, Sakura hurried to catch up with her mother and step-father-to-be who were both heading into the airport lobby.

* * *

She dropped on the comfortable leather couch in the first class lounge. It was already seven-thirty in the morning and she could see the large white plane they were going to board in about thirty minutes just outside the glass wall she was facing.

The view was spectacular, in her eyes. The runway was filled with different kinds of planes; big, small, long, short – and she could see more of them coming and some leaving. The runway itself was amazing; from where she sat, she couldn't see its end, even if she tried. Sakura was definitely more excited about leaving now.

As she was about to stand and look around, she spotted something on the glass. It was a reflection; a blurred reflection. But Sakura could plainly see that the person in the reflection staring at her and she knew the person could see her face in the reflection of the glass as well. With that thought in mind, Sakura smiled at the person and the person smiled back. Sakura then gestured that the stranger sit beside her. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she did.

The stranger got up and walked to where the pinkette was. Sakura took in the stranger's appearance: for the first time, she noticed it was a girl, a girl who wore a jean jacket over a short, lilac-colored, spaghetti-strapped dress, dark skinny jeans, and silver open-toe flats; she also carried a silver clutch. Sakura could see that the girl's nails, fingers and toes were painted a silvery-white.

She was pushed out of her observations when the girl, with her blond hair and bright blue eyes, sat beside Sakura on the leather couch.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! You know, your hair's cool." The blonde said.

"Ah…er, thanks?" Sakura replied. She wasn't used to people positively commenting on her hair color and she was a little freaked at the hyper-ness of the blonde girl named Ino.

"So, what's your name?" Ino asked. She was sitting sideways in the couch in Sakura's direction. Sakura looked at the blonde's expectant face and said, "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san."

"Ugh. You make me sound so old. Just call me Ino or Ino-chan." Ino said. Sakura just nodded. A few moments of awkward silence passed between the two when, suddenly, Sakura asked something out of the blue.

"So, Ino-chan," the blonde grinned at the honorific, "where are you flying to?"

Ino shifted around a bit until she was facing the large glass wall. She tilted her head to the right when a plane rolled down the runway in the opposite direction.

"My mother and I will be flying to Konoha." She said. "We're here in Ame to do a little back-to-school shopping since we'll be back to school in two weeks."

Sakura just sat there, listening to Ino's story. The fact that the blonde was flying to Konoha didn't surprise her at all; her outfit was a dead give away.

All of a sudden, Ino turned to face her, the blonde's expression annoyed. "It's so pathetic that the freaking administration wants us back a week earlier than any other school. It's almost abusive!" At this point, Ino was doing hand gestures to show her frustration. But, really, you can't blame her. Who'd want to come back to school a week early?

"Ah…er, Ino-chan, please calm down. We're gaining attention." And it was true. A couple of people stared at them like they'd grown an extra head.

"Ah…hehe.." Ino laughed shakily. "Gomenasai." She sat back down and asked Sakura a similar question: "How about you, Sakura-chan? Where are you heading to?"

Sakura smiled a bit. She liked this girl. She was very interesting, but rather mood-shifty. She was about to answer when the over-head speaker buzzed and chimed a bit and a female voice said, _"Flight 595 bound for Konohagakure is now boarding. All passengers with senior citizens and children will board first. First class passengers may board at any time."_

"Ah! I have to go, Sakura-chan! That's our flight! It was nice meeting you!" She stood up but paused to take out was rectangular piece of paper and a pen from her clutch and scribbled something down. When she was done, she shoved the paper to Sakura and bid her farewell.

The pinkette peered down at the paper. There were numbers. It was Ino's cellphone number.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

"3A, 3B…4A, 4B…" Izumi muttered while looking for their seats. "4C, 4D…ah!"

She twisted a bit and sat in a comfortable, white leather chair. She looked up at her daughter and fiancé who paused to give her weird looks.

"What?" she asked. Yamato just chuckled and plopped down beside her on the other seat, the one nearest to the aisle.

"Are you gonna be okay there, Sakura?" Yamato asked. "We could switch." He added, beginning to get up.

"No need, Yamato-san. I'll be fine." Sakura said, stopping the man from getting up from his seat. Yamato smiled at the teen and sat back down. Sakura was about to look away when he said, "Really, Sakura, you have to get used to calling me 'Otou-san'."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but that'll take some time."

Yamato chuckled a bit and finally looked up front to see the stewardess briefing them on what to do in the event of a weather landing.

Sakura, though, was not listening. She stared out the window, completely quiet because one, the seat beside hers was empty; two, she was thinking of how life in Konoha would be; and three, the plane began to move and the girl didn't want to miss a second of it.

'_Konoha, here I come.'

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well, thanks again to those who've reviewed! I know this is still short, but I already have chapter three planned and written half-way through. The next update might be a couple of weeks maybe even months 'cause school's starting again. So, stay posted!

...Sorry again!


End file.
